Wonderlan's Secret Feelings
by RunnyBabbit44
Summary: This is a series of Oneshots based on my poll results. First is Black/Julius, then Gray/Ace, Boris/Peter, Blood/Tweedles, Elliot/Nightmare, Pierce/White, and Vivaldi/Gowland.
1. JuliusBlack

**A Secret Friendship- **

_Ok, I have closed the poll on the favorite characters of H/C/JnKnA, and Julius was first with 15/61 votes and Black Joker with 14/61. That is why I am writing this one-shot. Please enjoy, and I'm sorry I've been gone for so long; I'll try to update more frequently._

Their friendship was a secret, known only to them. No one expected it, the sullen Clockmaker and the sadistic Warden. However, their roles led them to be the best of friends.

Right now, Julius sat in the living room down in Jokers' Prison. Black Joker sat across from his, drinking his coffee in one shot. Julius visited Black once every ten time periods because it was hard to sneak passed White Joker except when he was scurrying around, busy with circus preparations. The Clockmaker sipped at his coffee, a bit bitter for his taste, but he knew if he said anything Black would give him the famous dirty look.

"So…" Black said, setting his coffee cup down a little harder than needed. "Want to play a game of cards?"

Julius smirked. "Never. I'm never playing strip poker with you again; I was freezing walking back home."

Black's laugh reverberated across the stone walls. "I'll never forget that day. You suck at poker."

The Clockmaker frowned, taking another sip from his cup. "Anyway, thank you."

The Warden was confused. "For what?"

"For taking the criminals. It would be a pain repairing their clocks. Besides, when a clock is fixed, the new person still has the personality of the old one. It'd be even more bothersome having them destroying more clocks than they have already."

Black shrugged. "Eh, whatever. It's fun torturing them anyway."

Standing up, Julius walked towards the exit, passed his friend. On his way by he patted Black's shoulder. "Still, thank you."

The Warden smiled as Julius left. Besides White, he was the only one who visited Black, and White only visited him because they were brothers. Black stood up and turned around, preparing to go back to work, but White stood in his way.

White smirked and let Black pass. As Black walked down the hallway he heard White shout out, "Why don't you just admit that you love him?"

Black frowned, about to turn around and scream at the top of his lungs all the bad words that he could think of, but stopped himself. Why was he so angry about what White had said? White didn't know anything.

But then why did Black Joker act so carefree around Julius?

**Aww, poor Black is confused XD I just had to do that. I'm preparing to do more one shots based on the results of the poll. It would be…**

_**Gray+Ace**_** 3****rd****+4****th**** place**

_**Boris+Peter **_**5****th****+6****th**

_**Blood+Dee/Dum **_**7****th****+8****th**

_**Elliot+Nightmare **_**9****th****+10****th**

_**Piece+White Joker **_**11****th****+12****th**

**And**

_**Vivaldi+Gowland **_**13****th****+14****th**** places.**


	2. GrayAce

**Anxiety-**

Sure, he was considered the best fighter in Wonderland. Sure, he was confident in his skills. Sure, he knew no one stood a match against him.

Until he met the Lizard, Gray Ringmarc.

The Knight of Hearts, Ace, was known all through Wonderland for his skill with a sword, his expertise on getting lost, and his idiotic attitude. To everyone, Ace was as deep as a piece of paper.

Little did anyone know all the anxiety he kept bottled up, all because of the Lizard.

It wasn't like Gray did it on purpose, but ever since Ace saw him training, all the Knight did was challenge him to a duel. In truth, it was seriously annoying. It always happened when the two were put face to face, like they just were.

"Ace, you idiot, put your sword away! You are going to cut my desk in half!" Gray yelled.

The Knight just laughed. That was when Gray snapped. In a second he had Ace pinned against the wall. Still smiling like a puppy-dog Ace said, "I will never quit challenging you." Ace broke away from Gray and the wall. "I will win no matter what. Every time I see you my emotions get deeper. I don't even understand them, but because of you they're there. So you have to take care of me until they disappear." That was when Ace left.

Gray stood in his office in bewilderment. He shook his head and finally sighed out, "I can't believe Ace is such an idiot as to not know the feeling he has in anxiety because I'm an even better fighter than him."

Sill, there was weird about Ace's words that sent chills down Gray's spine that night as the Lizard tried to go to bed.

**I decided to put all the Poll result oneshots into one story instead of having so many individual ones. I hoped you liked Gray/Ace's story and please review!**


End file.
